Until the Water Do Us Part
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Drrrkink-prompt. Shizuo and Izaya are on a school trip to the beach and go bathing, when the waves start getting stronger and stronger and both boys face the horrid sea. Established Relationship. Teen!Shizaya. Drabble-ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Izaya and Shizuo kiss while drowning.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai; Drama; Character Death

**T/N:** _Based on the expercience of a trip to the beach in which I almost drowned._

* * *

><p>It had happened in such a quickly way, neither of them had known how it had come to it. So quick, you wouldn't even dare to count the seconds.<p>

But even if Shizuo was known for not being the sharpest pencil in the box, he wasn't stupid. He knew how bad the situation was, and sadly, he feared it. That was one of the few times Shizuo had been afraid of death.

Just now, when things had been that great!

'Damn it!' The blonde thought while trying hopelessly to go up. But no matter how bad he tried, it wouldn't do any difference.

After countless times fighting, countless years trying to kill each other off, now, inow/i that they had come to good terms, the black wings spread upon their heads. It was a horrifying thought, and Shizuo didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think, and he didn't even know if that was the right thing to do in that moment. But…

"Izaya…" He tried to say.

They had gone to the beach, on a class-trip and they found it the best way to reassure their love for each other. It had been a nice day, but the clouds filled up the sky. Both of them, the black-haired daredevil teen, and the fortissimo of Ikebukuro wouldn't fear cold, of course, so on a friendly bet, both of the lovers held hands, going to the water.

Shizuo had known it! He had damned known that there was something off! He didn't know what it was, but he knew something was pulling him. And as soon as he realized it…

The blonde looked to the sides, looking hopelessly for Izaya. The informant was next to him, smirking cockily as he would always do. Then, he quickly pecked his lips. Shizuo felt his heart-beat increase, and he embraced his lover as he had never done before.

Of course…who could say that there was nobody else in the beach? The clouds started pouring water on the boys, and the water pulled them back.

"Hey…Izaya?" The boy asked. The raven answered without a doubt, smirking at him and smiling kindly.

"Do you see the class?" The blonde asked anew. Izaya panicked. He felt a wave crash upon his head, a wave that made him sink for a few seconds. Salty water crashed against his face, making his way to his nose and mouth, and impeding him to talk. He quickly clenched to Shizuo.

The blonde boy panicked as well. When he had looked up, the sand was too far away. He could hear voices in his head. Voices…The damned voice of Shinra, telling him to be careful. But…he quickly looked around. There was nobody there. Not a single soul besides Izaya, Shizuo and the fishes that swam underneath their feet.

Shizuo paddled with anger, but even if he was a tall teenager, his feet could not meet any trace of sand. Neither could Izaya's, who was even smaller than him.

He embraced his boyfriend and closed his eyes, trying not to get hit by another wave.

"Shizu-chan! I'm scared!" Izaya shouted.

"Dive in. Let's dive in together, so that the waves don't hit us!" Shizuo tried to think quickly. He wasn't good dealing with stress.

Izaya nodded, his red eyes getting filled with bitter tears that mixed themselves with the also salty water from the ocean. Together, in an everlasting embrace, they sunk under a coming wave, which was really high. Maybe two meters.

'We made it!' Thought the blonde boy. Bad for him, when he was able to open one eye, he saw that he was even further away from the beach. Izaya started to cry. He was afraid of death, and the cold weather wasn't the best.

"Are we…going…" A wave crashed against him, pulling him down without any other resistance. The lithe body came up once again, and once he regained his breath he continued. "To die?"

"N-No! I won't allow it…" Shizuo shouted. Another wave crashed on their heads, sinking them down anew.

"Let's dive with each wave. That way, we won't get…" Easier said than done, because a new wave, higher than the others, made Izaya shut his mouth. The boys sank, once,

twice,

trice,

Four times…

_Five?_

Even six.

Shizuo knew it. There were too many waves, and his strength wouldn't do anything against water. Izaya seemed to understand, too, because he kept close to the blonde.

The air…

'My air…I…' Shizuo thought hopelessly. 'I'm…I'm missing…'

Yes. His air. He was missing breath. His breath had abandoned his body, because of the water that he had gulped down. It cruelly made him want to keep up, fighting against something even stronger than him. He tried to stand up, and shout for help, but his voice was not the best. Not in that state.

Izaya understood, and he started to cry again, the way he had never seen him cry ever before. His blood-shot eyes matched his irises, also red, that pierced Shizuo with anger and fear. Both of the boys started hyperventilating, trying to catch some oxygen to feed his body with.

"Shizu…" Izaya felt stupid. "Let's die…together."

"I…" There was really no other option. Nobody had seen them, nobody had cared about them. Were they going to die? Another wave crashed on their heads, but they didn't care anymore. What was the point in resisting? Their breathes slowly started to fade, but…

Shizuo got pulled up, he felt Izaya's lips against his', and his heartbeat increased even more. He snuck his tongue, rolling it up against Izaya's hot cave, both of them fighting with their last energy. Shizuo closed his eyes, embracing his lover, Izaya passed his wrinkled hands across the blond, wet locks of hair.

'One…' Shizuo thought.

He didn't have much time left.

'Two.' Thought Izaya.

He had wanted to be famous.

'Three…' Shizuo continued kissing the raven, the waves pulling them up and down at their mercy.

He wanted to prove everyone that he would be good in life.

'Four…'' Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's strong body.

He wanted to be more with his recently-discovered love. Who would be there to praise them? To scold them? To…

Remind them?

Quickly grasping for air, both of the boys pulled apart. The thought of dying was too much for them, but their lungs were already filled with water. They felt heavy and stupid, but they kissed once again.

"If…I die with you, I won't be scared anymore, so hold…" Izaya said. "Me…Strongly…"

"That was…the best confession…" Shizuo faded away.

Between kisses and breaths, they muttered a silent 'I love you', before closing his eyes, eternally sinking under the death's mercy, and sinking down, carried by the waves.

'Five…'

'Six…'

'Seven…'

_'Eight…'_

And before barely reaching nine, their hearts stopped at the same moment, both of them embracing each other and facing the definite death.

* * *

><p><em>This was a drabble for a kinkmeme prompt. It's quite old, so I decided to deanon it now. :3 hope you liked it and that it wasn't much of a fail. :)<em>


End file.
